


Love Present

by Elnierah



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Consent, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Kitagawa Yusuke Top, Kurusu Akira Bottom, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Shopping, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Spanking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnierah/pseuds/Elnierah
Summary: The day before Yusuke’s birthday, Akira catches up with his best friend, Ann. He confesses he is unable to find a gift for his lover and laments over his lack of preparation. She tries to lend her aid and cheer him up until a devilish idea flourishes in her mind. Confused by her smirk, Akira questions her, only to receive a suggestion he never considered; - A steamy night of passionate sex, clad in alluring lingerie.Reluctantly, he agrees to give it a chance.( Chapter 1 R15+/ Chapter 2 R18+ )
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. Untapped World

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Yusuke! 
> 
> I’ve wanted to write a birthday fic for a while now, and I finally got the chance! This is my first time writing smut, so while I have like...3 years of experience writing fan-fiction ( Jeez, has it really been that long? ) I'm a bit of a newbie when it comes to smut. Hopefully, it turns out good nonetheless and I’ve managed to translate whatever skills I’ve acquired over the years to this.
> 
> If you want to skip the plot aspect and go straight to the steamy content, it’s all in Chapter 2. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Pale clouds mix and melt with a deep blue sky as cold wind swept across the city. Clasping his blue scarf, Akira hurried past other pedestrians, in a rush to meet Ann at a nearby cafe. They planned to catch up in advance, however, life would often delay or cancel their meet-ups, resulting in sparse contact. 

Digging his heel into the pavement, Akira realised he missed the cafe’s entrance, swung around and grabbed the door’s handle. He exhaled and pushed his way inside, only to notice Ann sitting at a booth, waving at him. A quick smile curled his lips as he approached, his body relaxing from the building’s warmth. 

“I apologise for being late.” He bowed his head, only to slide and sit on the cushion across from her. “Unfortunately, my train was delayed.”

Ann simply giggled, dismissing his apology. “You’re not late at all, relax.” She then slid a menu across the table, towards him. “Feel free to order something, it’s on me today.”

“Didn’t you pay last time?”

“No, you did, so it’s my turn now.”

“...Maybe I’ll get something small then.” Elevating his hand, Akira pulled his scarf off and placed it down on a nearby pillow. “It’s rather warm in here.”

“Mm,” Ann grinned, using her palm to support his chin. “I bet they’re trying to fight off the winter breeze. I suppose that’ll get them more customers too.”

“That would be wise since it’s quite cold today.”

“Honestly, I can’t wait for March. Winter is a slow season for modelling.”

“Oh? I thought you would advertise duffle jackets and earmuffs.” Akira couldn’t help but smirk, his eyes lowering to the menu. “Seems like a wasted opportunity, if I’m being honest.”

“I mean, yeah, I am advertising those items, but practical winter fashion is so limited.” With a huff of amusement, Ann picked up and took a sip from her coffee, the mug clicking against a small ceramic plate. “I see other models wearing knitted crop tops, T-shirts, simple dresses and I can’t help but think ‘you’re going to freeze to death in that!’.”

“I suppose fashion isn’t always practical...” 

Fog started to cloud Akira’s glasses thanks to the sudden change in temperature. He removed them, only to wipe the lens with his sleeve. 

“Are you ready to order?”   
A waitress approached their table without notice, a notepad in her hand, and smiled at them.

“Oh, sure, I am, at least.” Ann devoted her attention to the woman, returning a cheerful smile. “Could I get a tofu salad with ginger soy dressing mixed in, please?”

“Certainly.” The woman gave a nod and wrote it down, then focused on Akira. “And what about you, sir?”

“Uh…” Akira quickly glanced at the menu one last time, pressured to hurry and pick something. “Can I have the...shredded veggie kakiage, please?”

The waitress gave another nod and wrote it down.   
“Would you like anything else?”

“I’ll have a coffee too - an espresso, please.” 

“Is that all?”   
She looked up at them again, the same smile on her lips.

“Yes, thank you,” Ann replied, then gestured towards the woman. “Although, I just wanted to let you know your hair looks lovely. It’s so stylish and cute!” She beamed, indicating her sincerity.

“O-Oh?” The waitress seemed surprised and a red hue darkened her cheeks. “T-Thank you. That’s so kind of you.” She bowed, her smile widening into a grin. “I’ll put your order through straight away.” She then walked away, a joyous aura surrounding her.

“...?” Akira tilted his head, confused by her actions. “What was that about?”

“Hm? What was what about?”

“You were flirting with the waitress…”

“Ha!” Ann let out a loud laugh, amused by his perception. “That wasn’t flirting, I was just being nice. Those wait-staff have it hard, so why not give them a compliment to brighten their day?” 

“That's true, but...” Pressing a finger against the frame of his glasses, Akira smirked. “I wonder how Shiho would feel about you complimenting other girls.”

“She wouldn’t care, she does it too.” Ann relaxed into her seat, chuckling. “What? Are you going to tell her?”

“Nah, I’m only messing around." Akira waved his hand to assure her. "How are you two doing anyway?”

“We’re doing great! She’s so lovable, I just want to squeeze her whenever I see her.” Daydreaming about it, Ann perked up. “Oh! But enough about me, how are you and Yusuke going?”

“We’re doing great too, but…” His words trailed off into silence.

“Hm? What’s wrong?”

Ashamed, Akira’s shoulders drooped and he sunk into his seat.  
“His birthday is tomorrow and I still don’t have a gift for him…”

“Oh, shit…” Ann’s eyes widen, a look of humiliation on her features. “A-At least you remembered it! Crap! I completely forgot!” She buried her face in her hands. “I’ve been so busy lately, it totally slipped my mind!”

“Well, he’s my boyfriend. It’s expected that I remember...” Akira placed his hands onto the table, fidgeting with his fingers. “I’m sure he won’t mind if you don’t have anything organised.” 

“No, I’m not going to miss it now that you’ve told me.” Cheering up, Ann giggled, “You know what? I’ll just buy him some clothes. His fashion-sense is all over the place, and he could really use a renewed wardrobe.”

“The fact that you can think of something in a matter of seconds while I’m struggling is… Ugh,” Akira pinched the bridge of his nose and lamented, “I’m a terrible boyfriend…”

“No, you’re not! Clothes are just my specialty, and I highly doubt he’ll really care or treasure my gift like he will with yours.” Leaning her elbows against the table, Ann tried to think of a gift option. “Do you know if he needs anything or has his eye on something?”

“No, he has everything he wants or needs. I always end up buying anything he expresses an interest in within a month or two afterwards…” Akira sighed and pressed his palm against his forehead. “I should really stop doing that, it just makes his birthday gift difficult…”

“Wow, you really treat him like a prince, huh?” Impishly, she smirked. “I think that’s really sweet of you, but yeah, maybe you should stop that. You don’t want to make him a spoiled brat.”

“I doubt that’ll happen.” As his eyes avert, Akira rubbed the back of his neck. “I suppose I’m just trying to compensate because I know his childhood was troubled. He never got the chance to enjoy these luxuries, so I want him to finally experience what it's like…”

“You know, physical gifts aren’t the only option, right? Whenever it’s Shiho’s birthday, and I can’t think of anything, I take her somewhere nice. Memories are a gift in their own right, so perhaps you could take him out if you can’t find anything?”

“I like the sound of that, but...Yusuke is working on his birthday, so taking him out on the day isn’t really an option.”

“W-Wait, really?” Ann blinked in surprise. “Why is he working?”

“He didn’t have a choice.”

Exhaling, she shrugged. “Okay, maybe you can’t take him out on the day, but afterwards is always an option.”

“Mm, I know, however, I’d still like to do or give him something on the day, even if it’s small.” Glancing up at the clock, Akira adjusted his glasses. “I still have some time left, so after we have lunch, I’ll probably continue my search.”

Ann remained quiet, deep in thought.

“I know this is probably a futile question but has he expressed an interest in anything to you?”

“Huh? Oh, no, he hasn’t…”

“I see…” Akira tapped his finger against the table, his eyes staring downwards. “Maybe I can buy-”

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

He perked up, lifting his gaze, only to see a devilish smirk on her lips. 

“W-Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Do you truly want to know why?”

Taken aback by her reply, he stammered, “S-Sure. If you have an idea, I want to hear it.”

The moment he agreed, she shuffled closer, leaned over the table, and whispered, “Maybe you can do something ‘sexy’ for Yusuke.” 

His face immediately blushed, his hair frizzed from the heat of his cheeks. “T-That’s...fine and all, but s-sex isn’t a gift.” He pressed his fingers against the frame of his glasses, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Hmm? What is it then?” She teased.

“I-It’s…” His words trailed off, too humiliated to resume. “...It’s...something w-we do to express our love in a more...physical manner.” The hue of his cheeks darkened, turned the shade of a ripe tomato. “Ugh! Why are we even discussing this in public? It’s so inappropriate…”

Ann just laughed at his reaction and wiped moisture from her eye. “The music is too loud in here, no one will hear us.” She then smiled, easing his embarrassment. “You’re so cute, but yes, you’re right. Sex isn’t a gift, however, if you’re going to take Yusuke out later on, then it could be a perfect ‘on the day’ activity.”

“As if you can speak so casually about my sex life…” Akira pressed his lips together, almost pouting, and crossed his legs. “I’d expect this from Ryuji, not you.”

“I’m just trying to help.” She shrugged her shoulders. “We all do it anyway, why should we be ashamed?”

“I’m not ashamed, it’s just… I don’t know if it’s a good ‘on the day’ activity.”

“If it’s too plain, why don’t you try to spice it up a bit?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, lingerie works great at keeping sex vanilla or in your comfort zones, but adds a dash of spice to the mix.” 

Akira’s face overwhelmed in a red hue again, his hair frizzed like a lion’s mane. Steam seemed to emit from his head, like his body had overheated, and his erratic heartbeat throbbed in his ears. “T-There’s no way I’d fit in something like that!” He whispered in a hushed tone, and pulled on the collar of his jacket to permit air flow. “I know n-nothing about lingerie too!”

Ann chuckled into her hand, an impish aura surrounding her. “I happen to be an expert on lingerie.” Her eyes narrow, a glint of enjoyment sparkling. “I could teach you. I know of a clothing store that specialises in male lingerie, so I can take you there if you’d like.”

Akira considered it, despite his heartbeat pulsating throughout his body. He couldn’t think of anything else to do for Yusuke, of any alternative, and while he still planned to buy him a small gift, perhaps this could be the main course. 

“O-Okay…” He gulped and breathed out in defeat. “It couldn’t hurt to check it out. I'd like to experience it before I commit, though.” 

“Of course! It’s not like I’m forcing you to do this, it’s just a suggestion.”

Just as Akira’s lips part to reply, the waitress came by with their food. She placed it down on the table, asked if they needed anything else, then left to serve other customers. Her presence broke the tense, awkward atmosphere around them, at least, from Akira’s perspective. 

“I promise you won’t regret this decision.” Ann perked up, chewing on a mouthful of lettuce. “Shall we go after lunch? You shouldn’t delay it too long.”

“Yeah… We can go check it out after we eat.”

“Great! I hope my suggestion helps you!”

Akira simply huffed, grateful and amused by her. “Thanks, Ann.”

She gave him a quick wink, then focused on her lunch.

~~~~~~~~~

After their meal, Ann guided him to the lingerie store. The outside looked like a high-class clothing store, not a shop that specialises in sexualised attire. The moment Akira stepped inside, he became overawed by his surroundings, flustered by all the mannequins clad in lingerie. Male and female dolls displayed all kinds of garments, from colourful and covered to uninhibited and exposed. 

The white and black colour palette of the store made it feel like an art gallery, like the owners were proud of their work, not ashamed by the notion of purity or normality. 

While Akira's eyes wander around, a woman approached Ann with a joyful smile.

“Hello! It’s such a pleasant surprise to see you, Ann,” She greeted.

“Oh, hello, Kazuha! I didn’t know you were in today.”

“Well, here I am.” The woman laughed and began to caress her chin. “What brings you here today? Do you want something for Shiho in preparation for Valentine's Day?”

Awkwardly, Ann giggled and patted the back of her head. “A-Actually, no. I’m here for a friend.”

“Oh?” 

Kazuha’s eyes shift to Akira, who shuffled behind Ann the moment he noticed.

“You know, you’re taller than me, right? She can still see you,” Ann teased, a playful grin on her lips. She then gestured towards Akira. “I’m helping my best friend here get into the wonderful world of lingerie. He’s pretty shy though, so don’t bite him.”

Akira just played with, twirled a strand of his hair, avoiding their gazes.

“How unfortunate,” Kazuha spoke up, her eyes lingering on him. “He’s quite a snack.” She then chuckled and waved her hand. “I’m only joking. What are you seeking today?”

An awkward silence consumed the room until Ann stepped back and slapped Akira on the back. 

“Does Morgana have your tongue or something?! She’s talking to you!”

“M-Maybe this wasn’t a good idea…” He mumbled, his cheeks flustered, and he pressed his fingers together. "This is...-"

“Aw, come on. What happened to your confident and sassy side?”

“It died with the Metaverse.”

“Yeah, right.” Ann huffed, entertained by his embarrassment. “I know it can be embarrassing sometimes, but there’s no judgement in this store. Kazuha strives to make everyone confident and proud to express their sexuality, and I’m sure Yusuke would love to see you with your chin up, not cowering like a mouse.”

“It’s not like that…” He exhaled and pressed on the frame of his glasses. “I suppose I’m just out of my element.”

“We all are at some point," Kazuha assured with an understanding grin. “You should’ve seen Ann when she first came here.”

“Ah, L-Let’s not talk about me, okay!” Ann tried to mend her image by frantically waving her hands. She then turned to Akira, concern defining her features. “But...if you don’t want to do this, then we can go.”

“No.” A surge of confidence, of motivation coursed through Akira as he imagined Yusuke’s reaction. “I came here for a reason and I’ll see it through to the end!” He pumped his fists, his glasses sparkling with a hint of determination. 

“Yay!” Ann cheered and clapped her hands together. “That’s the spirit!”

Amused, Kazuha chuckled. “Well, now that’s sorted… Could I ask you some questions? You don’t have to answer them, but they could help me recommend certain attires.”

“Depends on what kind of questions.”

“They’re a little personal, so as I said before, you can pass on them if you wish.” She cleared her throat and her gaze turned serious. “First, I assume you’ve never worn or experienced lingerie, correct?”

“No, I haven’t.” Somewhat confused, Akira glanced at Ann. “Were you asked these questions too?”

Her face darkened with a pink hue, flustered by his curiosity. “T-This isn’t about me! Just focus on answering her questions!”

“Fine...”

Kazuha took the opportunity to ask her next question, “Are you seeking lingerie for a partner?” 

“Y-Yeah.”

“Are they male, female or non-binary?”

“A-A guy, so male…” Realising he repeated himself, Akira rubbed his palm against his temple, fighting off his embarrassment. “Is this really necessary? I thought I was just going to look around, honestly…”

“It’s not, but if you want tailored recommendations, this information could help me.” Kazuha lifted her hand and pointed at a dressing room. “We can end the questions there, if you’d like. Because you’ve never worn lingerie, it would be wise if you were fitted so you don’t purchase something uncomfortable. You can opt-out of this, however, I do recommend it.”

Akira sought Ann for advice, only to receive a wink.

“Listen to her. It might be uncomfortable at first, but wearing ill-fitting lingerie is the worst and doesn’t help you feel sexy whatsoever.”

“A-Alright, whatever, I'll do it.”

“Great.” Kazuha smiled, trying to assure him. “Due to the intimate nature of fitting lingerie, do you have a preference of who you’d like to perform it? We have non-binary, male and female employees here, so you may choose whoever helps your comfort.”

“Uh…” Akira began to reconsider his decision, but he soon brushed his doubts aside and committed to his plan. “I’m fine with anyone. Oh, expect, maybe not a guy, now that I think about it.”

“Okay. I’ll go speak with my co-workers and someone will be ready to fit you shortly.” She gave an understanding nod, then wandered towards the counter and entered a ‘staff-only’ room.

“Why did you exclude guys?” Ann asked, shrugging her shoulders. “I thought you’d be more comfortable with them since you have the same body.”

“I don’t know how Yusuke would feel if I allowed some guy to touch me like that…”

“Oh?” She let out an amused giggle. “Is he the jealous type?”

“No, but I probably wouldn’t approve of it, so I’m not going to be a hypocrite.”

“Aw, come on. They’re working, not feeling you up for their own pleasure!”

“I know… She just gave me the choice, so I may as well use it, right?”

“I suppose, yeah. Whatever helps you be comfortable.”

While waiting, Akira allowed his eyes to wander around the store again, astounded by its elegant decor. 

“Honestly, this place looks nothing like I imagine it to be,” He expressed, staring at a tillandsia plant. “How did you even find out about it?”

“What? Did you expect pink neon lights and sex toys everywhere?” Imagining it, Ann laughed into her hand, trying to suppress it until she calmed down. “I advertised some of their sleepwear and clicked with the owner, which is how I came to know of this place. It has really bloomed over the last few years.”

“M-Maybe I’ve been hanging out with Ryuji too much…” Akira touched the back of his neck, awkwardly massaging it. “I assume Kazuha’s the owner then?”

“Yes, she is.” 

An employee approached them and interrupted the flow of their conversation.  
“Hello! I heard you wanted to be fitted?” They said, smiling. “If you could please follow me, we may begin.”

Akira and Ann followed them towards the changing rooms, which were in a separate section, private and concealed from the storefront. The employee then grabbed out a simple black lingerie set from the wardrobe and gestured towards one of the stalls.

“If you’d prefer, you may try to put it on yourself, but I recommend my presence. I can guide and help you through the process, especially if it’s your first time.”

“Uh…” Akira stared at the lingerie, only for his eyes to shift towards the stall’s curtain. “I’ll try to put it on myself, but I’ll ask for help if I have to.”

“Come on, Akira. They just want to help.”   
Ann tried to assure him, to motivate him to permit their aid, but he shook his head.

“I want to see if I can do it myself first.”

“That’s absolutely fine.” The employee offered the clothes hanger with a joyful grin. “Feel free to call me if you need.”

“Alright, thank you.”   
Akira quickly bowed his head as he grabbed the lingerie and slipped away into the changing stall. He pulled the curtain shut for privacy, set the hanger down onto a rack, and began to contemplate his actions.

This situation amplified his unease, and while he was motivated to do it for Yusuke’s birthday, he knew his success and enjoyment hinged on his confidence. If he couldn’t get into the right mindset, if he felt nothing but embarrassment, then how could he possibly convince Yusuke he wanted to do this? A large part of wearing lingerie was to be comfortable in it, to feel sexy and love it, but if he couldn’t do it without cowering, then perhaps this wasn’t a good idea.

Smacking both of his cheeks, he breathed in deeply and reminded himself that there was nothing to be ashamed of, embarrassed by or to fear. All he could do was try, and if he couldn’t find the comfort he sought, then another gift was always an option. 

He began to slide off his clothes, allowing them to fall onto the floor. He removed his shoes, socks and glasses until he stood in nothing but his boxers. Surprisingly, the air wasn't as cold as he expected. His focus then shifted towards the lingerie and he unhooked it from the hanger, inspecting it as he tried to figure out how to put it on.

It looked similar to a corset, tight and suffocating. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to slip it on just like he would with a singlet, but it wouldn’t slide past his shoulders, no matter how hard he pulled or tensed his body. He accepted defeat with a sigh, wiggled out of the garment and reached for the curtain.

“I could use some help…”

He heard Ann snort, and the employee approached.

“What do you need help with?”

“I can’t even put it on.”

“May I come in then?”

“...Yes.”

The curtain swayed open and the employee stepped inside, only to close it once more. 

“I’ll guide you through the process.” 

As Ann waited for him to be fitted, she sat down on a bench and browsed the store’s website on her phone. She searched for lingerie she thought Akira would look good in, and considered what Yusuke would appreciate. Just as one set piqued her interest, she heard groaning and moaning. At first, she ignored it, believing it was chatter from outside the dressing room, but she soon realised it was much closer.

“W-Wait…! That’s too tight!” Akira murmured from behind the curtain.

“It has to be so we can determine your size. It won’t be too much longer, I promise.”

“Is it supposed to feel weird? ...I can barely breathe.”

Ann rolled her eyes and tried to resist a laugh. “Now you know what it feels like when women have to get their bras fitted.” She then focused on her phone again, ignoring his groans of discomfort.

“There. I believe we’re done.” The employee stepped back to view him clearly. “How do you feel?”

“M-My organs feel like they’re being crushed…”

“Okay, maybe that size is too small for you. You should be a size or two bigger than that since it seems to fit you well.” The employee then stepped outside the changing stall and grabbed a card from a nearby drawer. “You can get dressed now. I’ll give you a card with your suggested size once you’re done.”

The moment permission was granted, Akira removed the tight lingerie as quickly as he could and changed back into his clothes. He then pushed the curtain aside, stepped out and adjusted his glasses. 

“If you’d like, I could suggest some popular sets within your size-range. I could even give you some personalised recommendations based on a quick Q&A.” 

The employee handed him the card with a smile.

“Uh-”

“Oh, don’t worry! I’ll help him pick something out.” Ann perked up, rising to her feet. “You can go help other customers. I’ll handle everything over here.” She grinned and pumped her fist to display her determination.

“Okay.” The employee bowed. “I wish you all the best. Please seek me out if you need any help.” They then left the changing rooms, offering a quick wave.

“You could’ve let me decide that.” Akira looked at her, a slight pout on his lips.

“Eh?! Y-You don’t want my help?” She fretted, blinking rapidly. “Sorry, I thought you’d want my aid since I personally know Yusuke…”

Akira shook his head. “No, it’s fine. You don’t have to apologise.”

“Alright then.” Ann held up her phone and showed him the screen. “I found some sets I think would look good on you, so if you like them, we can go find them.”

“How would you know what looks good on me?”

“I used my imagination.” With an impish smile, Ann grabbed onto Akira’s arm and pulled him outside of the changing room. “Come on, let’s go!”

~~~~~~~~~

The sound of clothes hangers scraping against metal poles or racks permeated through the store as Ann revealed her recommendations to Akira. He rejected each of them, citing one reason or another as to why he didn’t like them or would find them uncomfortable. She didn’t give up, despite the constant refusal, and broadened her suggestions until questions flourished in her mind.

“What does Yusuke like in a sexual environment?”

“H-Huh?” Caught off guard, Akira continued to push hangers aside, searching for something that would pique his interest. 

“Like, what arouses him?”

A red hue engulfed Akira’s cheeks, burned the tips of his ears as he bit his bottom lip. “I-Isn’t that a little inappropriate…? I don’t think I should discuss something private like that without his permission.”

“How can I help you then?” Ann exhaled and placed a hanger back onto the rack. “Everything I suggest you shoot down, either because it looks uncomfortable or because you think Yusuke won’t like it. I need something to base my recommendations on besides my own mind. Otherwise, we’re going to be here all night.”

“Maybe you could break the questions up?" He suggested, scratching one of his cheeks. "After all, when you ask what arouses him, my mind doesn’t exactly think about clothing…”

“Okay. Hmm…” Poking her chin, Ann considered it until her eyes lit up. “Oh! How about we start with this one - Are you a top or bottom?”

“Uh…” Swallowing his pride, Akira pressed on his glasses to conceal his face. “Well, er… It depends. We change based on who wants to do what, but I’ll probably...bottom tomorrow night.”

“Alright. Does Yusuke have a specific theme or role-play he’s drawn to? Like nurses, officers or playboy bunnies?”

“N-Not that I’m aware of, no.”

“What about your body? Does he touch or compliment you in some areas more than others?”

“Um,” Akira rubbed his shoe against his ankle as he considered her question. He recalled how Yusuke compliments him, what he’d say or how he would. “I believe he likes my face the most.”

“That’s...not very helpful since I don’t plan to suggest blindfolds or ball-gags. Try to narrow your thoughts to a purely sexual setting, like where he touches you the most during those moments.”

“A-Alright.” Heeding her advice, he remembered how Yusuke would behave during foreplay. The shade and temperature of his face flared up from his recollections. He then began to fan himself, trying to not overheat. “I-I think he likes my thighs, hips, buttocks and chest the most…”

Ann simply sighed and shook her head. “That’s pretty much every erogenous zone, but it’ll do.” She began to search again until she found something and pulled it from the metal pole. “What about this?”

Akira stared at it, only to avert his eyes. “M-Maybe, I don’t know. It’s hard to say when it’s all folded up like that.”

“That’s why you have to try it on. Not all of them are displayed on mannequins so the only way you’re truly going to know what it looks like is to wear it yourself.”

“Fine, whatever, I’ll try it on.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah…”

“Yay! Progress!” Ann cheered and threw one of her arms into the air. She then gave him the hanger. “Oh, just like you did with the fitting lingerie, you cannot remove your underwear when you try these on. I know that makes it difficult to determine if you like it or not, especially if you’re wearing boxers, but it’s hygiene protocol.”

“I know, I have tried clothes on before.”

“Of course! I was merely making sure so we wouldn’t get kicked out.” She giggled and grabbed onto his arm. “Come on, let’s see what this looks like on you!”

Akira allowed her to pull him towards the changing rooms, then entered a stall alone to try it on. Once again, he slipped off his garments and changed into the lingerie. This set wasn’t as challenging to put on as the previous. He slid on black arm-length latex gloves, a choker, black lace garters with a suspender belt, and stockings.

His boxers made it difficult to determine whether or not he liked it as they destroyed the purpose of the attire. He didn’t even know if he put it on right since it differed greatly from the fitting lingerie.

“Um, I think I’m done…”

“Oo, really? Come out and let me see!” Excitement filled Ann’s voice as she eagerly awaited outside the stall.

“I’m not sure if I like it... My underwear ruin how it’s meant to look, and my mind is mush right now.”

“I’ll give my honest opinion if you let me look~” 

“Fine.” Swallowing his ego, even more, Akira pulled the curtain aside and stepped out. The moment he saw Ann, his eyes averted and he gripped his arm, shy and embarrassed by the state of his clothing. “W-What do you think?”

Nothing but silence filled the room until Ann let out a loud squeal. She rushed up to him, pressing her cheeks with her hands as she inspected every inch of his body.

“You look amazing!” She complimented him in awe, then gave him a wink. “You could totally be a male model with a bod like that. Yusuke must be a very lucky man.” She chuckled into her hand, enjoying this new side of her best friend. “How do you feel?”

“...I-I’ve never felt more embarrassed in my whole life…”

“Mm, it’s normal to be embarrassed, but I’m sure with more exposure to it, you’ll grow more comfortable.” Ann’s eyes then linger on the lingerie, examining how the attire clashed or synchronised. “Latex is nice, but I think fingerless lace gloves would suit you. You picked out a really cute suspender belt that doesn’t leave a gap between your underwear. However, I believe something akin to a g-string would be good because you said Yusuke likes your butt.”

“A g-string…? Don’t they completely reveal your rear?”

“Yeah, they do. Why?”

“Correct me if I'm wrong, but…” Silent for a moment, Akira glanced down at his body, inspecting his attire. “Isn’t a large part of sex appeal allowing someone to use their imagination? If I reveal too much of my body, then I may as well be naked instead of wearing this…”

“That’s true, but you also have the guide the imagination. Think of it like a novel, you don’t want to be spoon-fed the plot, but you also need some kind of information to guide and help you connect the dots yourself.” Tapping on her cheek, Ann considered some alternatives until her eyes sparkle with determination. “Oh! I know! Instead of a g-string, maybe you can use a low-rise bikini bottom? They tend to reveal the rear, but not completely. If we can find one with the same design, it would be perfect!”

“Okay, I’ll try that, but what about my chest? Shouldn’t we cover it to some degree instead of leaving it exposed?”

“Do you want to? I thought it would be a good idea to leave it bare since you said Yusuke likes it.”

“I mean, I don’t mind. However, it’s not uncommon for Yusuke to see me without a shirt on, so it might be a good idea to make him use his imagination a little.”

“If that’s the case, then a top that still reveals your back could be a great addition, like the virgin killer sweater.”

“T-The- What...?”

With a playful grin, Ann pulled out her phone, tapped on the screen, then showed it to him.

“This.”

“...That looks impractical.”

“Well, yeah, it sort of is.” Ann withdrew her phone, then began to browse again. “I think something similar to it would work. A corset halter-neck that uses ribbons or lace to tie around the back would look lovely.”

“I’m not opposed to trying that, but…” Akira’s eyes wander back towards the stall. “Can I get dressed now? I don’t exactly feel like I have to be in this any longer.”

“Oh, sure. I’ll go look for my suggestions while you do that.”

Ann elevated her hand as a quick farewell before she walked out of the dressing room, leaving Akira to change back into his normal clothes.

~~~~~~~~~

“So, what do you think?” 

Back in the changing room, Ann sat down, watching Akira eagerly with her hands together. She found the garments they discussed in a matter of minutes, rendering his efforts to return back to normality useless. 

Akira stared at himself in the mirror, turning or contorting his body to examine every inch. The lingerie had been upgraded with a halter-neck, fingerless lace gloves and a bikini bottom that complemented his rear. The white high-collar top had flounces running down the garment, a black bowtie and small buttons, giving off a servant or waiter vibe. His back was also exposed by a corset lacing method. 

He kept the same suspender belt, garters and stockings, which were embellished with black lace and red threads. The suspender belt sat low on his hips, hugging his form, and almost looked like a tiny transparent skirt with how it wrapped around his waist. 

“It’s hard to say with my boxers on, but…” He looked at his attire one last time. “I think it looks good.”

“Really?!” Ann squealed out of joy and clapped her hands together. “You truly like it?”

“Yeah, I think Yusuke would.”

“But what about you?” She stood up, approaching his side. “I know I suggested lingerie for his birthday, but your feelings matter too. If you don’t feel comfortable in this type of attire, then you shouldn’t force yourself to wear it.”

“I’m not uncomfortable, at least, not anymore.” Akira elevated his hand and pulled on his collar. “If anything, this fabric is a little itchy, but that’s because I’m not used to wearing it.”

With a look of concern, Ann furrowed her brow. “So you’re not forcing yourself just for him then?”

“No, I’m not forcing myself at all. I’m open to trying new things and while it’s...an embarrassing subject, I’ve grown comfortable with it.”

Her concern turned into jubilation, a smirk now on her lips. “Does that mean you feel sexy and empowered in it?”

“I…” A pink hue enveloped Akira’s cheeks as he pressed his fingers against his forehead, trying to hide his face. “I-I think I will in Yusuke’s presence, yes…”

“Yay!” Ann cheered, pumping her fist into the air. “I could even give you a makeover if you’d like!”

“Uh, no thank you. Yusuke likes my face the way it is.”

“True.” Sliding her foot back, she gestured at the stall. “Well, why don’t you get dressed and we can go pay. We've been here for like four hours already.” 

She giggled once his eyes widened.

“Really? Four hours?! Crap, I have to get home and cook dinner.” With haste, Akira walked back into the stall and closed the curtain, his movements causing it to sway. “How much will this cost anyway?”

“I think it’s thirty-thousand yen.”

“What?! Are you joking?!”

“Er, no…” Kneeling down, Ann picked up her handbag and slung it over her shoulder. “You didn’t like any of the established sets, so you have to pay for each piece individually.”

“But...that’s so expensive for one night! I could take him to a nice hotel or onsen with that much!”

“Welp, I guess you have to use it more than once to get your money’s worth.”

“I didn’t realise clothes that barely cover anything could be so damn expensive…”

“You pick out some high-quality items, so of course it’s going to be expensive. I could be wrong about the exact price, it could be a little cheaper, but I think it’s still going to be in the twenty-thousands.”

“Fine, whatever… I’ve already committed to it.” Accepting defeat and an empty wallet, Akira pulled the curtain open. “If Yusuke doesn’t drool all over me, we’ll be having a lengthy discussion, though.” 

Ann couldn’t help but chuckle. “If the price is such a concern to you, I can pay half and even try to get us a discount.”

“No,” Akira shook his head. “It’s one of my presents to Yusuke, so I should pay full price.”

“It’s also a present from me to you.” Turning towards the exit, Ann smirked. “It’s decided then, I’ll pay half.”

“Wait, you-”

Before he could finish, Ann left to go pay, making him chase after her.

~~~~~~~~~

By the time Akira reached her, Ann had already paid half and wasn’t willing to budge on the matter. He soon yielded but made a mental note to compensate her later on. 

As they walked to the train station, a black bag in his hand, Akira noticed a cute lobster plushie in the window of a nearby store and sought to obtain it. He needed something to contrast the lewd nature of his present, and while Yusuke wasn’t one to collect stuffed toys, he had a soft spot for the crustaceans. 

By the time they reached the station, they had to part ways as their homes led them in different directions. 

To display his gratitude once more, Akira bowed. “I wanted to thank you for your help again, Ann. Without you, I would probably be running all over Shinjuku, still desperate for a gift.”

“Oh, it’s no problem at all. I actually had a ton of fun!” Ann lifted a hand to her mouth and let out a laugh. “Just make sure you don’t tell Yusuke I was involved in this. He’ll probably die of embarrassment or avoid me like the plague.” 

“I wasn’t planning on it, although you do deserve all the credit.” 

“Please, I only guided you.” A grin livened her features. “Besides the plushie, have you picked out your other gift yet?”

“Yes, actually.” An advertisement caught Akira’s attention. He stared at it until his gaze returned to hers. “I want to take him out camping. He has always found nature beautiful, so I think surrounding ourselves with it for a week will make him happy.”

“Oo, sounds romantic.” She impishly chuckled. “I wonder what it’s like expressing your love in the private yet open nature of the woods.”

“T-That is not a part of my plan!” Flustered by her implications, Akira waved his hand, his cheeks dyed in a deep crimson. “...That’s going to happen tomorrow.”

She enjoyed watching him squirm, a smirk now on her lips. “Well then, send Yusuke my regards. I hope you have a ‘wonderful’ day tomorrow.” She winked.

“R-Right… My train will be here soon, so I better get going.” Slight desperation urged Akira to slide his foot back and elevate his hand. “I’ll see or talk to you later. Have a safe trip home.”

Just as he turned his back towards her, she called out,

“Wait.”

“Hm?”

He turned to face her once again, somewhat confused.

“Here, take this before you go.”   
She pulled out a paper box from her bag and offered it to him.

“What is it…?”

“High-heels. They’ll match your attire for tomorrow night.”

“H-Huh?!” Utterly bewildered, Akira blinked rapidly. “W-When did you buy these and when did I ask for them?!”

“While you were getting dressed, they caught my eye. No lingerie is complete without a pair of sexy heels, so I thought to surprise you with some.” She smiled, a devilish glint in her eyes. “They’ll help to unleash and show your dominant side, which I think is a must given the occasion.”

“D-Dominant side…?”

“Oh, don’t act coy.” A giggle escaped her. “You were always so cocky in the Metaverse, I’m certain that’s how you are in bed too.”

“That’s not-...!” Akira bit his bottom lip, his face burning. “You’ve thought about my sex life more than the usual amount, haven’t you?”

“Maybe.” With a huff of amusement, Ann pushed the box closer. “Although, perhaps you shouldn’t use direct language like that when we’re surrounded.”

“...” Akira took the box and surveyed the area as he did so. “No one is listening to us anyway.”

Over the intercom, a voice announced the arrival of a train, drowning out the busy sounds of the station.

“Ah, that’s my train.” Adjusting her bag, Ann gave a cheerful smile and waved her hand. “I better go. Make sure to enjoy and have fun tomorrow night!” She then winked again, waited for his farewell, and turned around, rushing towards her train. 

Akira watched her until his head shook and he sighed. He then glanced down at the box, unable to resist an amused smile.


	2. Entwined

Pleasant aromas filled the kitchen as Akira placed down a stack of pancakes on the table. He then grabbed one of Yusuke’s shoulders and rubbed their cheeks together, holding a spatula high up in the air.

“Happy birthday!” He beamed and kissed his partner on the cheek.

Yusuke merely chuckled at his antics. “You’re awfully cheerful today.” He then stared at the pancakes, his eyes straying towards empty plates already on the table. “I’m grateful, but you really don’t have to make any more food. I won’t be able to move if I eat more…”

“That’s fine. Eat to your heart's content.” With a gleeful grin, Akira stepped back and pulled out a nearby chair. He sat down, then placed the spatula onto the kitchen table. “Although, if you’re full, I’ll stop.”

“I am full at the moment, however, I can always eat it when I get home.”

Pouting his lips, Akira ran his finger around the rim of a glass. “Do you really have to work today? It’s your birthday, you should have the day off.”

“Birthdays aren’t important during adulthood, or so it seems.” To try and cheer his partner up, Yusuke smiled. “Unfortunately, my work is too urgent to delay, but we can always celebrate when I arrive home.”

“Won’t you be too tired?”

“That depends. I don’t believe so though, no.”

An impish smirk defined Akira’s expression. “Well, if that’s the case, you can wait until you come home for your gifts.”

“‘Gifts’? Plural? You bought me more than one?” Huffing out of amusement, Yusuke shook his head. “That’s unnecessary, even one is more than enough.”

“I would buy you more if I could think of anything else.” To assure him, Akira giggled. “It was difficult to pick out a gift this year, so I hope you enjoy whatever I decided on.”

“Merely the thought is enough for me.” 

“Actually…” Akira reached for Yusuke’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. “I want to reveal one of your gifts now since we have to organise and plan for it.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?”

Somewhat nervous, Akira caressed his fingers over Yusuke’s until his courage resurfaced. “I want to take you out camping. I thought it might be a nice adventure - just you and me out in the wilderness, alone and surrounded by the beauty of nature. Tokyo doesn’t have much plant life, so I believe it’ll be a breath of fresh air.”

Joy curled Yusuke’s lips, livened his expression. “That’s a lovely gift. I never thought to do so before, but now the idea excites me.” With his free hand, he touched the tip of his chin. “It could do wonders for my art too.”

“Really? You like the idea?”

“Mm,” Yusuke nodded. “I’ll make sure to take a week off as soon as possible so we can go whenever you like.”

“W-Well, I still have to purchase the equipment, but now that I know you approve, I’ll organise it as soon as I can.” Akira smiled, gladdened to hear his partner’s enjoyment. “I’ll handle everything, even the packing, so all you have to do is tell me when we can go.”

“I’ll look forward to it then.” Yusuke’s eyes widened with surprise as he realised the time on the microwave. “Oh, my… I better leave for work, I’ll be late otherwise.” He then stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. “I don’t wish to cut our morning short, but it seems our time has run out.”

“That’s okay.” Akira also stood up and adjusted his apron. “I have plenty to do while you’re gone, like organise our trip or tidy the house.”

“Well then, thank you for a lovely breakfast.” Leaning forward, Yusuke kissed his partner on the cheek. “I’ll be home later. Oh, and thank you for all the birthday wishes. It means the world to me.”

Akira tried to maintain his composure, but the sweet nature of Yusuke’s words always managed to make him crumble. The hue of his cheeks darkened, grew red as he reached for and grabbed onto Yusuke’s arm.

“You’ll be back by six in the afternoon, right?” Flirtation hinted in his tone of voice, despite his lack of intention.

“I should be, yes.”

“Alright, well, I won’t hold you up any longer.” Akira squeezed his lover’s arm and planted a kiss on his cheek before he let go. “Have a fun and safe day at work.”

“I assure you I will.” As he chuckled, Yusuke slid his foot back towards the exit. “I hope you have a good day too.”

They waved at each other, smiling, before Yusuke disappeared around the corner, and the front door clicked. Once he was alone, Akira shifted his eyes towards the table, staring at all the plates. Perhaps he made too much, but he wished to bathe Yusuke in love, and food was an established way to satisfy that man’s heart.

As he examined the sweet condiments atop the kitchen table, an urgent realisation dawned on him. He didn’t make a cake. The only, and sole expectation of a birthday was a flavourful cake, yet it completely slipped his mind. Scurrying towards the cabinets, he rummaged through them until he found the required ingredients. Relief poured from his lips the moment he touched the flour box, rescued by his past self.

He could always go out and buy the ingredients if needed, but he had to wash and dry the lingerie before he could wear it, which could take hours. He tried to secretly do so last night, however, Yusuke grew suspicious and asked why he was doing laundry so late. Already having the ingredients saved him time, precious time.

Before he could idle with ingrained tasks, he had to prepare the lingerie. He lacked knowledge in that field, but the store provided him with instructions on how to wash and dry the garments, which didn’t seem like a quick or ‘easy’ method. 

Plenty of tasks required his attention before Yusuke arrived home, so, unfortunately, he couldn’t simply relax on the sofa and enjoy a bag of crisps. With an exhausted sigh, he began to fulfil his duties by cleaning up the kitchen first.

~~~~~~~~~

By five o’clock, Akira had hand-washed the lingerie, baked a birthday cake, decorated it, and cleaned the house. He even went to a nearby florist, and bought some candles to romanticise their bedroom. Everything on his list had been completed, and he even managed to spare himself an hour to put the lingerie on, since he still struggled to do so alone.

He laid out the lingerie on the bed, ensuring it was dry, and stared down at it. Doubt began to fester in his mind again, made him question if Yusuke would even like or appreciate this, but he slapped his cheeks together and shook his head to rid the thoughts. This was not the time to back out now, he had already committed, and while there’s a chance Yusuke may not care for the attire, he’ll certainly enjoy the sex. 

Swallowing his embarrassment, Akira grabbed the top garment and slid it on. Besides lacing the corset section, he didn’t struggle too much and ensured it hugged his form properly with a mirror. He then examined the suspender belt, garter and panties, only to gulp. He never got the chance to try these on bare-skinned, so a part of him worried he wouldn’t like the result. 

He brushed aside his fears and pulled off his boxers, prepared to fully commit to his plan. It didn’t take him long to slip on and adjust everything to his preference. He tightened the straps holding onto the stockings, ensuring they were snug and secure. He made sure nothing folded over, then glanced in the mirror to assure himself of how it looked.

‘This feels a little weird, although I suppose that’s because I’m not used to the fabric, especially...down there.’ He thought, inspecting his legs. 'I’m glad I shave, otherwise, this wouldn’t work very well…’

Growing more confident in his attire, Akira finished off the lingerie by sliding on the lace arm gloves. He felt naked with how free his body seemed, and while the garments clung to his form, they weren’t restrictive. He liked how it looked the more he admired it, and even though he was still nervous, those emotions were inevitable with something new like this. 

Just as he unwrapped the candles from their packaging, he recalled the heels Ann gave him. He hid them under the bed as a shoebox wouldn’t be suspicious to Yusuke, or at least, he hoped it wouldn’t be. Kneeling down, he pulled the box out and opened it on his lap, somewhat bewildered by the contents. 

Two black ankle strap heels rested inside, and while he expected it to be such, a part of him thought she was joking. After all, how would she know his shoe size? He has never worn heels like these either, so it would be near impossible for him to walk in them, although she never implied that was the intention. 

Exhaling, he took them out of the box, extended his legs and slid one of them on. Surprisingly, it fit without any struggle, like she had secretly measured his feet. He wasn’t opposed to wearing them, so he slipped his other foot in the remaining heel and stood up. The moment his body elevated, he almost lost balance and clung to the bedside table to ensure he didn’t fall. 

Perhaps it would be best if he put them on afterwards. Pulling them off, he resumed his previous task. He placed candles around the room and lit them. He then scattered red rose petals over their bed and even the floor, giving the room a romantic atmosphere. 

Once he was done, he looked up at the clock, only to notice it was now six o’clock. Shuffling towards the end of their bed, he sat down and slid the heels back on. Yusuke would be home any moment now, and while he had completed all the tasks he desired, he still felt like something was missing. He thought about it, considered it until he realised.

Quickly, he crawled over the bed and began to rummage through the bedside drawer. Inside, he eventually found a bottle of lube and a pair of condoms. As he neatly placed them onto the table, he heard the front door open. Panic surfaced in his throat and he hurled himself back to the end of the bed, causing it to squeak. 

Desperately, he tried to find a sexy or appealing sitting position, but he eventually settled with crossing his legs and reclined his posture, pressing his hands against the mattress. His heartbeat throbbed in his ears as previous doubts flourished in his mind once more. He tried to ignore them and kept his gaze fixated on the door. 

With patience, he waited for Yusuke to enter the room.

The door eventually creaked open, causing him to gulp. Yusuke then stepped inside, glanced at him for a second, then walked towards the ensuite.

“I’m going to have a shower.” 

The ensuite door then closed behind him, devoid of any reaction whatsoever. 

Akira’s eyes and mouth widened with shock, utterly bewildered by what occurred. He heard the shower turn on, so at least his partner wasn’t lying, but what kind of reaction is that?! Was he so weirded out by the lingerie that he immediately left the situation?! Did he even see the attire?! All these thoughts ran through his mind over and over again.

’Should I just go in there…?’ He wondered, sighing out his disappointment. Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea after all, but he wasn’t certain if Yusuke reacted as such because of it or due to something else. Not only was it an undesirable response, it was also one that confused him, a reaction he couldn’t decipher. 

As he wallowed in self-doubt, he heard the shower turn off. The squeak gave him a glimpse of hope, and despite the initial reaction, he wanted to try again, was motivated to see if Yusuke truly didn’t approve of the idea. Relaxing his posture, he resumed his previous position and exuded an aura of confidence.

The ensuite door soon opened and Yusuke stepped out in a navy blue bathrobe. He was drying his hair with a towel before it slipped from his grasp, falling onto his shoulder. He then stared at Akira, his cheeks turning pink as his eyes averted.

“W-What are you doing?” He stuttered, clearly flustered.

“Now you notice…” Akira chuckled, a hint of seduction in his voice. 

Scratching his cheek, Yusuke shuffled closer. “M-Mm, I sweated quite a lot today, so I didn’t want you to smell me. That’s...why I rushed into the bathroom.”

“Oh? It was merely something as innocent as that?” Assured by his words, Akira smirked. “I thought you were weirded out or something.”

“No, that’s not the case… I apologise, I didn’t even say hello and must’ve ruined your...plans.” 

“Not at all.” 

The bed squeaked under Akira’s weight as he stood up, and approached his partner. 

Yusuke’s gaze lingered on the lingerie until his head shook and he averted his eyes once more. “Y-You look gorgeous.” He mumbled, his voice almost inaudible.

“Really?” Akira playfully giggled as his eyes narrowed. He then leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Yusuke’s neck, pulling him closer. “Why don’t you express that physically then?”

“O-Oh…”   
Trying to maintain his composure, Yusuke avoided Akira’s gaze, only to notice the lube on the bedside table. 

With a slight pout, Akira gently grabbed his partner by the cheeks and forced him to make eye contact. 

“It’s rude to ignore the person in front of you.”

“I-I’m not ignoring you…!” Biting his bottom lip, Yusuke exhaled through his nose. “...I’m trying not to-...”

“Hm...? What are you trying not to do?” An impish grin curled Akira’s lips as he teased his partner by breathing onto his neck. “You don’t have to restrain yourself. I am inviting you, after all.”

“A-Are you certain?” Yusuke allowed his gaze to falter, to roam and wander over Akira’s body. “You don’t mind if I…”

Unable to continue the act, Akira snorted. “You’re always so cautious, even when I’m making it clear I want you.” He licked his lips. “Although, I suppose that merely makes you more charming.”

“I can’t help it. I just like to make sure you’re comfortable too.”

“Well, you needn’t worry.” With a shift turn, Akira pushed Yusuke onto the bed and elevated a knee onto his thigh. “I promise to take care of you tonight.” 

Pounding throughout his body, Yusuke felt as though his heart would explode. Every inch of his face burned, flustered by the magnetism his partner exuded. Lust began to slowly flourish, urged him to touch and feel the curves of Akira’s body, but he resisted his temptation by biting the inside of his cheek.

Delight warmed Akira’s stomach as he noticed the desire in his lover’s eyes, and his own temptation to tease him guided his movements. “I’ll relieve all your stress…” He whispered into Yusuke’s ear, gently touching him. “I want you to focus on nothing but me, do you understand?” 

“M-Mm, I do…” Yusuke caressed and grabbed Akira’s upper arm, pushing him back slightly to see his face. “Please, let me kiss you.” 

Akira chuckled, enjoying his honesty. “Aren’t you eager?” He then wrapped his arms around Yusuke’s neck and inched closer, breathing onto his lips. “Since you asked so nicely, I don’t see a reason to say no.”

Unable to resist any longer, Yusuke kissed his partner and shifted his hands onto his back. His fingers trailed along Akira’s spine and shoulder blades, caressing his soft skin. Akira slid his hand into dark blue hair, curling his fingers around silky strands. He then opened his mouth slightly, permitting Yusuke’s tongue to enter. Their saliva mixed together, merged, as moans escaped them, eager to intertwine. 

Their tongues rubbed together, wrapped around each other’s while their hands explored one another. With slight hesitation, Yusuke slid his hand down Akira’s lower back and squeezed his buttocks. A pleased whimper slipped from Akira’s lips as he arched his back, forcing Yusuke’s hand to clasp his rear. His movements assured Yusuke, made it clear his partner would approve of or enjoy any kind of touch. 

Every nerve in their bodies tingled with excitement, yearned to develop even more. 

“Mm…” 

Rapturous sensations caused their minds to haze, to cloud and their bodies to engulf in a pleasant heat. The need for air soon caused them to depart, and while they were desperate to resume their kiss, they couldn’t stop panting. Hot breath caressed their lips as they stared into each other's eyes, a glint of desire expressed by both of them. 

“You’re so beautiful…” Yusuke whispered through his exhaustion and cupped Akira’s cheek. “...For eternity, I will always be grateful that you chose me.”

Akira couldn’t help but chuckle, endeared by his words. “And I will always be thankful that you chose me…”

With a smile, Yusuke kissed his partner on the forehead. “Your beauty never fades, not even in dirty gym clothes, so what made you wear something like this?”

“I wanted to surprise you and spice things up a bit.” Humming, Akira pressed his chest against his lover’s. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, I do. It really complements your body.” Like he had misspoke, Yusuke stammered to mend a non-issue. “N-Not that other clothes don’t too! I-It’s just…”

“I’m glad you like it.”   
Akira giggled, amused. He then nuzzled into the crook of Yusuke’s neck and began to trail kisses along it. Yusuke released an uneven breath, announcing his pleasure, and tilted his head, permitting Akira more space to move. 

Slowly, Akira slipped downwards and pressed his knees against the floor. As he did so, he kissed and licked Yusuke’s collarbone, brushing aside fabric. His fingers curled into the knot of Yusuke’s bathrobe, pulling it apart. Skin exposed underneath the cloth, sliding off Yusuke’s shoulders as he shuddered with anticipation. 

Akira’s fingertips ran along the muscles of Yusuke’s stomach as his lips caressed skin, teasing him ever so slightly. He eventually reached the waistband of Yusuke’s boxers and kissed above it, nuzzling and breathing against the area. 

A restrained gasp broke free from Yusuke’s lips, his hot breath burning the inside of his mouth. His partner had the tendency to tease and prolong his anticipation, building up an unquenchable desire. Emotions akin to frustration stirred in his gut. He tried to quell them, tried to resist his feverish need to touch Akira, and merely enjoy the moment for now. 

Sliding his hands onto Yusuke’s hips, Akira leaned forward and began to suck on his boxers. He felt Yusuke tremble under his touch, and chuckled in delight from the response. Saliva melted into fabric as Akira licked it, his own desires beginning to intoxicate his mind. 

“Mmph…!”  
Yusuke tried to silence his cries for more by biting his knuckle. An intense pressure engulfed his groin, and each of Akira’s movements made his muscles involuntarily contract, accompanied by a tingling sensation. 

With a smirk, Akira slipped his index finger into Yusuke’s waistband and caressed his other hand up Yusuke’s thigh, sliding his fingertips under the hem of his boxers. He then glanced upwards, seeking the spark in his partner’s eyes.

“May I?” He purred, amusement stuck in his throat.

“M-Mm…” Yusuke lowered his hand onto Akira’s cheek, then stroked it into his hair. “Please, do…” He breathed out in excitement, somewhat surprised by his uninhibited desires.

His eyes lingered on Akira, watched him slip another finger into his waistband and pull it back. The motion caused his erection to spring out from beneath the fabric, and cold air made him shudder from the painful yet pleasurable sensation.

“Ngh, i-it’s cold…” He whimpered, closing one of his eyes.

“Hm, don’t worry, I’ll warm you up.”   
Akira giggled under his breath as his fingers wrap around Yusuke’s cock and he kissed the tip, soon dipping his tongue into the silt. His actions progressed and he slid the entirety of Yusuke’s shaft into his mouth, his saliva coating every inch.

Breathless moans escaped Yusuke as Akira’s movements grew more rhythmic. - Sliding in, sliding out, immersed and enclosed by hot saliva, only for the warmth to slip away and make his hips jolt for more. 

“C-Crap…” He groaned, quivering from the intoxicating sensations. He then tangled his fingers into Akira’s hair, pulling on it as he desperately tried to gain some form of control. 

“...O-Ow,” Akira announced his discomfort and stopped, glancing up at his partner. “I don’t mind if you pull a little, but don’t rip my hair out.”

“Ah- S-Sorry!” Immediately, Yusuke let go, an apologetic look shaping his features. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you… It just...feels really good.”

A snort of amusement escaped Akira. “Well, I’m glad to hear that.” He then licked his lips and slid his tongue up Yusuke’s erection. “I’ll continue then.” 

Akira moaned as his mouth overflowed with pre-cum again, his throat overwhelmed by Yusuke’s width. Captivated and yearning his partner’s pleasure, he began to slide it in and out, along his tongue again. He wanted to hear Yusuke’s enjoyment, feel it and be the sole cause of it. 

Passionate intimacy wasn’t unusual for them, yet this time felt different. Perhaps Ann was right, that a simple change could unleash a forbidden infatuation. Lust tingled, flustered their skin, consumed their thoughts and filled them with ecstasy, and while loving compassion accompanied each of their actions, how it was expressed diversified.

An urge to thrust into Akira’s mouth prickled, gnawed at Yusuke, but he maintained composure by reclining his posture and shutting his eyes, allowing pleasure to envelop his mind. 

“A-Akira…” He moaned out his name and opened one of his eyes. “I think I’m going to- Haa…”

“...Go-”

Yusuke tried to bite back a cry of ecstasy, but his attempt failed and he merely whimpered instead. “Don’t talk with it in your mouth…!” He inhaled sharply, trying to recoup. “The vibrations of your throat…- I-I can’t hold back anymore, so please…”

“Ju--st...cum-” 

Akira bobbed his head faster, taking Yusuke deeper in his throat, and massaged his testicles through his boxers. Unable to resist any longer, Yusuke gripped the mattress as all that build-up, tension and pressure shot through his cock, a delighted moan escaping him. His lungs felt empty while he panted, desperate for any amount of air. His body then became limp, plagued with exhaustion. 

Akira withdrew, only to swallow the sperm coating his tongue. A slightly bitter yet faint flavour ran down his throat as he chuckled at his partner. “You’re tired already?”

“...No.” Yusuke sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Wait, ...yes.”

“Aw, my poor Yusuke.” Akira teased and stood up. He then leaned forward and pressed his hands onto his partner’s legs. “I appreciate the meal, but I didn’t go out and buy this to not get fucked.”

Yusuke just looked at him, only to avert his eyes. “You’re a pervert...” 

“Oh, I’m the pervert? Who’s the one that just came inside my mouth?” Smirking, Akira shuffled to sit on Yusuke’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I guess I’m fine with that title if it means I get to see you squirm.”

After he chuckled, Yusuke kissed Akira on the cheek and slid his hands along his back. “You’re awfully unrestrained tonight. It makes me feel drunk…”

“What? Are you implying I’m usually reserved?”

“Not reserved, but… I don’t know.”

Huffing in amusement, Akira nuzzled into his partner’s neck. “You’re so cute, I just want to squeeze you.”

Yusuke couldn’t help but smile until an impish desire flourished in his stomach once more. Slowly, his hand caressed over Akira’s hip. “Can I touch you while my refractory period fades?” 

“No.” Akira shook his head. “I’m done for tonight.” His face then slowly cracked under the act, a devilish grin curling his lips. “Of course you can. I even want to touch you~”

“Well, then-”

Akira interrupted his lover by pushing him down onto the bed. He then crawled over him and sat astride his abdomen, smirking the whole time. Perceiving his actions as a challenge, Yusuke grabbed Akira by the hips and slowly slid his hands upwards, stroking his fingertips along his body. 

“I can’t let you have all the fun.” He whispered, his eyes narrowing. 

His hands eventually stopped near Akira’s chest and his fingers moved inwards, searching until he found and began to rub Akira’s nipples through the fabric. The pleasant sensations caused Akira to tremble and arch his back, yearning for more. His breathing quivered with slight moans, and his eyelids drooped, losing himself to the warm pleasure coursing through his body.

The slow build-up made Akira impatient with lust, crave a more sinister touch, but he bit back his desperation, trying to savour every moment. He couldn’t let Yusuke win, make him squirm and beg for more, even if his heart desired nothing more. 

As his nipples hardened, they protruded through the white fabric of his garment, eager for more simulation. A smirk curled Yusuke’s lips while he pressed his thumbs over them, circling and teasing them with a slight pinch. His own desire to see, to touch and feel Akira’s form intensified until one of his hands slid towards his back, searching for a hook or ribbon to remove his top. 

“How about we remove this?” He acted as if it was a request, but truly, he had no clue how to take it off. 

Amused, Akira chuckled and reached for his neck. “You remove it by unhooking this…” As he explained the removal process, he performed it. “Then you pull on the lace and unhook the bottom.” 

The garment slipped off his chest and pooled onto the bed, his eyes narrowed in seduction. Yusuke stared at his body, lingering and trailing his gaze along it until his hands ran down Akira’s stomach. He then gripped his partner’s biceps and pushed him, rotated and turned Akira’s back onto the bed. It squeaked under their weight, rocking ever so slightly.

“Now it’s my turn.” With a playful glint in his eyes, Yusuke pinned Akira’s wrists above his head. He then began to kiss down his bare chest, lowering towards his nipples. 

Still recovering from the sudden turn of events, Akira hummed, “I guess that’s fair.” 

Yusuke’s mouth enveloped one of Akira’s nipples, licking and sucking the somewhat sensitive flesh. Akira shuddered as his lover’s fingertips slide over his abs, feeling and squeezing his muscles. 

“...Ah,” He moaned out, his toes curling. “Yusuke…”

His feet felt somewhat restricted by the heels, and while he’d ask his partner to remove them, he didn’t wish to ruin his flow.

After circling his tongue over rosy skin, Yusuke elevated his head and shuffled towards Akira’s neck, kissing and licking it. As he did so, he ran one his hands up Akira’s arm, trailing goosebumps, and slipped beneath his lace glove, pulling the fabric up. His fingers eventually intertwined with his partner’s, squeezing them ever so lightly.

“Mm…”

Yearning Akira’s pleasure-filled voice, Yusuke began to lick his earlobe, squeezing and tugging it in between his wet lips. 

Akira’s hips jolted and a plead slipped from his lips, “P-Please, can you kiss me?” 

“Of course.” Yusuke chuckled, entertained by the hint of desperation in his lover’s voice. He then heeded the request, but he first teased Akira by inching close, only to pull away and allowed his hot breath to tickle Akira’s lips. 

They began to kiss, their lips mimicking each other’s movements. Passion overwhelmed, engulfed them as they lovingly caressed or stroked one another. Moans emitted, escaped them as their tongues met once more, rubbing and massaging together. Their saliva conjoined again while their bodies intertwined, heat scorching their hearts and pricking their skin.

Breathing into the kiss, Yusuke started to suck on Akira’s bottom lip, nipping him ever so slightly. His hand then slid down Akira’s leg, squeezing and massaging his thigh before his fingertips slipped in between his legs. His fingers kneaded into soft flesh, feeling every inch, until his palm grazed over Akira’s panties, moisture briefly sticking to him. 

Akira’s hips contorted, arched as a cry of pleasure trembled from him. He sucked on Yusuke’s tongue in response, expressing his hunger for more. 

Yusuke would smirk if he could, delighted by the consequences of his actions. He wanted to see more, to hear and feel Akira’s infatuation. Slowly, he slid his hand over Akira’s panties, touching his bulge underneath, and rested his fingers over Akira’s perineum. He rubbed the skin through the thin fabric, feeling Akira squirm beneath him.

“F-Fuck…!” Akira pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily from the warmth filling his stomach. 

An impish giggle left Yusuke as he watched his partner bask in his touch. “As usual, you love it when I touch here.” He purred, resisting a grin.

“Mmph!” Akira tried to suppress his moans by slapping a hand over his mouth, but his voice escaped through his fingers.

“I promise to not torment you much longer,” Yusuke whispered and kissed his partner on the forehead. “However, I wish to try something new first…”

Wiping moisture from his eye, Akira breathed out, “W-What?” 

“I…” An embarrassed red hue coated Yusuke’s cheeks. “...want to spank you. I-Is that okay? I don’t want to do it if you’re not interested.”

Somewhat surprised, Akira blinked. “S-Spank me? Like with a paddle?” 

“No, just with my hand. I’ve...seen people do it during foreplay, and ever since I saw you in lingerie my curiosity has only grown.” 

“You want to make this session even kinkier?” Amused, Akira chuckled and brushed aside some of Yusuke’s hair. “Okay, sure. Spank me.” 

“A-Are you certain?”

“Yeah, just don’t slap too hard or my ass will hurt during sex.” 

“I promise to be gentle.” 

To alter their position, Yusuke shifted to the side, off his partner, and kneeled, allowing Akira to lie over his thighs. 

“Is this okay?” Elevating his backside, Akira grabbed onto the blankets and mentally prepared himself. “Do you want me to take off my underwear as well?”

“No, this is fine.” Yusuke assessed the situation, ensuring no hazards were present. “Although, perhaps I should take off your heels.”

“Mm, go ahead, they’re starting to hurt my feet anyway.”

Yusuke fulfilled his request by unbuckling the straps and sliding the heels off, then pushed them off the bed. A light thud resounded as they hit the floor. 

Shifting his focus, Yusuke slid two fingers up the back of Akira’s leg, eventually resting his palm on Akira’s buttock. He then began to lightly squeeze the soft yet warm flesh, its form smoothly changing shape in between his fingers. 

“Mmh…”

“I’m going to begin now. If it hurts, please tell me to stop.” 

“O-Okay…” Akira’s voice muffled against the blankets.

Pulling his hand back a short distance, Yusuke gently struck one of Akira’s buttcheeks. It jiggled slightly from the collision and Akira let out a soft whimper. 

While his response seemed positive, Yusuke wanted to ensure. “Shall I continue?”

“Yeah, k-keep going…” 

Yusuke repeated the motion, occasionally fondling Akira’s rear, and each time his hand struck, Akira moaned or groaned, their volume varying. 

“Ahh!”

Drool trickled down Akira’s chin as his fingers curl into the blankets, surprised he felt pleasure from these acts. Perhaps he was beyond aroused that anything Yusuke did to him made his body shudder in ecstasy, or maybe he truly was a ‘pervert’.

“Nh! Haa…!”

The moment Akira’s skin grew red, Yusuke stopped. He then pressed an elbow into the mattress and brushed Akira’s hair up, ensuring he was okay.

“Are you alright?” 

“M-Mm, I’m fine…” 

Relief curled Yusuke’s lips. “I’m glad to hear that.” He began to stroke Akira’s back, caressing his shoulder muscle.

After a moment of recovery, Akira pushed himself up and grabbed onto Yusuke’s shoulders. “...Please, I want to cum.” He begged, his lungs craving air. 

Yusuke chuckled in amusement and ran his hands down Akira’s back. “Okay, I’ll release you from your torment.” He then gently pushed his partner back down onto the bed, pressing their chests together.

“H-Hurry…”

As he trailed kisses along Akira’s neck, Yusuke slid his hands downwards, brushing his fingertips over the panties. His fingers then curled inside and pulled, only for it to resist. 

“Uh…” He glanced down, utterly bewildered. “How do I remove them?”

With a frustrated groan, Akira reached for the suspender belt and unclipped it from the panties. “Unhook one of the stocking straps too.” Lust-filled desperation defined his tone, and while he tried to resist it, he couldn’t any longer.

Yusuke listened and fidgeted with the strap until he managed to undo it. His fingers then slip back inside the underwear and he pulled them down, Akira’s cock springing out from beneath his restraints. 

Akira hummed out a moan of relief, and murmured, “Thank god… It was getting really tight in there.”

Due to the other stocking strap, Akira’s panties couldn’t be pulled off all the way. Yusuke reached for it, prepared to remove it, but Akira grabbed his hand. 

“It’s already dirty, don’t worry about taking it all off.”

“That-” Sensing the hunger in Akira’s eyes, Yusuke abandoned the thought and resumed their activities. “You prepared yourself already, right?”

“Y-Yes, so please, hurry…”

Yusuke reached for the lube and condoms on the nightstand, then brought them closer, accidentally dropping the condom onto the bed. “I want to check how large your prostate is first.” Popping open the lid, he lathered two fingers with lubricant, then slid them down in between Akira’s legs.

A soft gasp of anticipation escaped Akira as he felt Yusuke massaging his entrance. His toes curled into the sheets and he gripped a nearby pillow, his hot breath caressing his own bicep. 

With care, Yusuke slid his fingers inside, inner warmth enclosing around him. He felt Akira’s hips shake in response. He then bent down to meet Akira’s lips, kissing him as he pushed his fingers deeper inside. Akira grabbed him by the cheeks and pressed hard against him, sucking on and biting Yusuke’s lower lip. 

Nothing but overwhelming lust, absolute eagerness, defined Akira’s actions. His mind, his body was consumed by an insatiable frenzy with only one remedy. His fingers tangle into Yusuke’s hair, lightly pulling it as he rocked his hips, forcing Yusuke’s fingers to thrust inside him.

It didn’t take Yusuke long to find Akira’s prostate, and just as he expected, it was hard, aroused just as much as Akira was. His own mind drifted with pleasure, became intoxicated by the sensation of Akira’s tongue. He too was reaching his limits, and while his body wished to dissolve, drown in this rapturous moment, he needed to breathe.

He pulled back, saliva snapping from their departed lips. He then carefully slid his fingers out and reached for the condom, trying to rip it open with slippery nails, and through his desperation for air.

“Give me it.” Despite his desire to simply snatch it off his partner, Akira offered his hand. 

Yusuke heeded, only to sense the world spinning. At first, he assumed it was his exhaustion, but he soon realised he was now underneath Akira. With a simple, shift maneuver, Akira reversed their positions. He then climbed onto his partner, who was pressed against a bunch of pillows, and grabbed the nearby lube.

“Sorry, but I can’t wait any longer.”   
A flirtatious smirk shaped his lips and he playfully giggled. His attention then returned to his one and only goal. He reached for the band of Yusuke’s boxers and pulled them down, revealing his cock again. He then elevated the condom to his mouth and ripped the package open with his teeth.

Carefully, he rolled the latex over Yusuke’s erection, all the way to the base. 

Yusuke stared at his lover, slightly embarrassed. He gulped and swallowed his excitement while he watched Akira lather lubricant over the condom, ensuring they wouldn’t experience any unpleasant friction. 

The beat of Yusuke’s heart pulsated in his ears as he observed Akira yank off his panties, or at least, the best he could without unhooking the stockings. They draped, hung over one of his thighs. 

Akira then crawled forward, a glint of lust in his eyes, and sat astride Yusuke’s waist. 

“I told you I would take care of you…” He whispered in Yusuke’s ear, briefly nipping his earlobe. “I’m going to put it in.” 

“P-Please do…”

Reaching back, Akira guided Yusuke’s erection in between his legs, then lowered himself onto it. A moan of relief quivered from his lips as his insides filled up, overwhelmed in a pleasant heat. Yusuke responded by grunting, flinched, and grabbed onto Akira’s hips. They began to grind together, Yusuke thrusting upwards and Akira pressing his weight down. 

Huffs and gasps of pleasure consumed the room, the bed occasionally squeaking. 

Their pace started out slow, steady, even when Akira yearned for more. Their movements grew faster, more rapid with each thrust, building up to a pleasurable rhythm. Akira’s back arched, his hips jolting each time, as he clung onto his lover, moaning and announcing his delight in Yusuke’s ear. 

Their thigh muscles twitched, worked together and in unison to achieve maximum pleasure. Akira’s hair bounced with his movements, some strands sticking to his face with sweat. Yusuke shuddered as he watched his cock sink into his lover’s body, his fingers kneading into Akira’s hips. 

“Ah...!”

“R-Right there!”

Yusuke heeded Akira’s plead, or rather, demand by repeating his thrusts, causing the tip of his cock to hit Akira’s prostate on the way in and out. In response, Akira cried out, filled the absolute ecstasy, and dug his nails into Yusuke’s shoulders. Drool slid down both their chins as their rhythm grew unsteady, spontaneous and sluggish. 

“...Please, harder!”

Grunting, Yusuke sunk his fingertips into Akira’s flesh and pulled his hips down hard. The bed continued to squeak under their weight, their sudden and forceful movements. Akira’s breathing became uneven, his voice consumed by moans or sharp gasps. His legs grew limp, weak, and while he tried to keep riding Yusuke, his body didn’t respond in the way he desired.

Through his own pleasure, Yusuke noticed Akira bouncing slower, and heeded his cue. He grabbed Akira by the bicep and pushed him down, the bed creaking under the sudden motion. He then repositioned and slid his cock back inside Akira, feeling the man tremble beneath him. His thrusts began once more, sinking deep inside, and he searched for his lover’s sweet spot, eventually finding it.

Whenever Akira clenched around him, or his deep thrusts transitioned into fast shallow plunges, Yusuke’s euphoria amplified, his mind immersed in a feverish need for more. His teeth grind together as his cock twitched, yearning Akira’s warmth. 

“Tch-... Y-You feel so good…!” He murmured and dug his nails into Akira’s thighs, holding one of his legs up. 

Akira’s toes curled into the sheets and his fingers yanked, pulled on anything he could reach. One of his stockings began to droop, slid down his leg and pooled onto the mattress. He bit back moans as he tried to grind his hips into Yusuke’s thrusts, craving to be filled. A sensation on the verge of pain and pleasure began to prick every nerve in his body, informing him of his limit. 

“I-I’m…Ah- haa!” He tried to talk, expect all that came out were moans and murmurs. “C-Cum! I’m- going to cum!” 

“Mmh! I-I am too!” 

Constant waves of pleasure, of rapturous sensations, drove them drunk, intoxicated every sense in their bodies. Yusuke hungrily sought Akira’s lips, mixing their saliva together with wet tongues. His thrusts continued, sliding deep inside Akira and smacking his prostate. Akira lost his mind to the satisfaction filling, overflowing and coursing throughout his body. His limbs involuntarily twist, his fingers curl into Yusuke’s hair and nothing but delighted moans escaped his lips. 

“...Y-Yusuke!” He screamed out his lover’s name while every inch of his body stiffened. 

“Ak-ira…!”

The world seemed to stop as all that build-up, pressure and fulfilment released, shot out in the form of sperm. Electricity shattered up Akira’s spine, made all his muscles contract, and his skin to become receptive to each and every sensation. His fingers also pull, rip into the sheets. Yusuke felt Akira tighten around him, pushing him over the edge and causing his body to tense up. Scorching pleasure and deep pulsation rippled through his cock, rendering him a dishevelled mess. 

Akira felt Yusuke’s cock tremble inside him, and they both sensed euphoria envelop, burn their stomachs. Panting, their bodies grew limp and Yusuke collapsed onto his partner, a sticky substance touching his heaving belly. Akira couldn’t keep his eyes open as his lungs desperately craved air, pushed beyond their limit.

They stayed like that for a while, recovering and recuperating from a heavenly state. 

“Mmh… Are-- Are you okay?” Yusuke finally moaned, breaking the ‘silence’. 

Breathing heavily, Akira managed, “Y-... Yeah.”

Yusuke sighed against Akira’s neck while his hand searched for his lover’s. He eventually found it above Akira’s head and intertwined their fingers.

“...I love you, I truly do, Akira.”

A giggle escaped Akira as his other hand slid down and brushed into Yusuke’s hair. “I love you too, Yusuke. I really, really do…”

Yusuke expressed his joy with a huff, elevated his head and rubbed his nose against Akira’s. His partner responded by smiling and returning the gesture. Then, their lips met, softly caressing and brushing over each other’s. Gentle warmth enveloped their cores, their hearts as they snuggled and nuzzled, expressing their love for one another. 

Basking in the afterglow together, Yusuke eventually pulled out and disposed of the condom. He then slid off the bed, adjusted his bathrobe, and disappeared into the ensuite. Akira watched him, still catching his breath, and tried to move his legs, but they wouldn’t obey. His muscles were too weak, exhausted from all the tension, and began to shake. It was a normal response after a powerful orgasm, and while he didn’t necessarily enjoy it, he knew Yusuke would take care of him.

He heard the bed squeak and turned his head, only to see Yusuke crawling back onto the mattress. With a wet towel in his hand, he smiled and shuffled towards his partner.

“I’ll clean you.” Despite the direct nature of his words, they were filled with love, an endless need to care for Akira. “Are you sore anywhere?”

“Aren’t you sweet...” Akira couldn’t help but grin, captivated by his lover’s kindness, and shook his head. “No, I’m fine.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” 

With care, Yusuke gently pressed the towel against Akira’s stomach and began to clean up their mess. Due to the cold sensation, Akira flinched, but slowly got used to it. 

“We should probably change the sheets and have a shower, or are you too tired?” 

“I should be okay once my legs stop acting like spaghetti.”

Yusuke chuckled from the imagery. “You did ejaculate quite a lot.” Sliding the towel upwards, he began to rub Akira’s chest. “Although, mentioning food has made me realise how hungry I actually am.”

“Who’s fault is that?” Akira pretended to pout until a smile broke his facade. “You didn’t eat at work?”

“No, because I intended to eat the leftovers from this morning.”

A sound, akin to a laugh escaped Akira. “Sorry, I had other plans for you.”

“That’s quite alright.” Yusuke huffed out his amusement, then lowered the towel and examined Akira’s remaining garments. “Shall I remove these?”

“Sure, if you can figure out how to.”

Setting aside the towel, Yusuke reached for the suspender belt and unhooked the other strap. Akira’s leg twitched, flinched in response. 

“S-Sorry, I’m still rather sensitive.” He apologised and wiped sweat from his forehead, causing some of his hair to dishevel. 

“That’s okay. You needn’t apologise,” Yusuke assured his partner. “Should I continue?”

“M-Mm, keep going.”

As Yusuke’s fingers slide into the stocking to pull it down, something caught his attention. He gulped at the sight, a nervous expression written all over his face.

“What’s wrong?”   
Akira noticed.

“Uh, it...seems I tore your stocking, perhaps with one of my nails…”

“Wow, aren’t you rough,” Entertained by the thought, Akira teased his partner. “Don’t worry about it. I’m the one that didn’t care to remove everything, so it’s my fault. Plus, the stockings weren’t the expensive part…”

A red hue coated Yusuke’s cheeks. “I’ll buy you a new pair if you’d like.” Brushing his embarrassment aside, he resumed his task and pulled down the remaining stocking, the panties along with it, then rested his fingers on the suspender belt. “How much was this anyway?”

“I’m not saying. You don’t reveal the price of a gift.”

“Oh? So this was a gift?”

“Yes, at least, the lingerie was, the sex wasn’t.” Pressing his elbows into the mattress, Akira pulled himself up and reclined his posture. “I would have sex with you regardless of whether or not it’s your birthday.”

“I’m quite aware.” With a smirk, Yusuke felt around the suspender belt for a hook or clip. “When I pulled on this last time, it wouldn’t budge. Is it attached to you somehow?”

“Mm, there’s a hook on the back.” Akira extended his arm towards his partner. “Help me up and you’ll be able to remove it.”

Yusuke grabbed Akira’s hand, supported his back with his arm, then helped him sit up. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, my legs are waking up.” Reaching behind, Akira unclipped the suspender belt, then nodded. “Okay, you can pull it off now.”

Yusuke did so, then dropped the belt with the other garments. 

“Before we have a shower…” He murmured as he lowered himself onto the bed, almost collapsing on it. “Can I recover for a moment too?”

Amused, Akira giggled. “You’re the one acting like you’re fine.” He then joined his partner, lying beside him. “I never asked you to clean me up.”

“I know, but I wanted to…” A sigh expelled from Yusuke’s lips. “I would grab you a robe too, however, I believe I’ve reached my limit.”

“That’s fine. I’m just teasing you.” Turning onto his side, Akira wrapped his arms around his lover and squeezed him. “Thank you for looking after me.”

Yusuke responded by sliding his bathrobe over Akira’s body, inviting him inside, and allowed his partner to rest on his arm. He then caressed his fingertips over Akira’s shoulder, gently stroking it.

“You’re so warm…” Akira hummed as he pressed his cheek onto Yusuke’s chest. “I might fall asleep like this.”

“I suppose you could, but you won’t feel refreshed in the morning.” A smile curled Yusuke’s lips, and he began to lovingly brush Akira’s hair with his fingers. Then, in the corner of his eye, he noticed something peculiar. He reached out towards it. “Err… Akira.”

“Mm?”

“I think you ripped the sheet.”

Confused, Akira looked up at his partner. “H-How so?”

“You may have done so on accident. You were pulling on it pretty hard, after all.” A small exhale of relief escaped Yusuke. “Let’s just say, I’m glad you were yanking the sheet instead of me or my hair. I may have gone bald if you did.”

The hue of Akira’s cheeks darkened, burned as he pouted and buried his face in Yusuke’s chest. “It’s your fault for making me feel so good…!” His voice muffled, embarrassed.

“Oh?” Playfully, Yusuke chuckled. “I suppose I don’t mind taking the blame, especially if it’s the result of your pleasure.”

“E-Enough about that…!” To try and redirect, to alleviate his embarrassment, Akira mumbled, “W-What made you want to spank me, anyway? It’s a request I never thought would come out of your mouth...”

“Uh…” Even though he knew what his partner was trying to do, Yusuke didn’t mind sharing his thought process. “I cannot pinpoint an exact reason, but you were acting…’naughty’, and due to the atmosphere, I thought it might be an appropriate ‘punishment’. Honestly, I don’t really know why it came to me either, I just found out it was a thing one day and saw an opportunity to try it.”

“How did you find out about it?”

“Ryuji told me, then proceeded to overshare his browsing history.”

“Of course it was him.” Akira let out a joyful laugh, surprised he even had to ask when the answer was so obvious. “Well, did you like spanking me?”

As heat trickled on his cheeks, Yusuke pressed his lips together, exhaling out of embarrassment. “D-Did you like being spanked?”

“I asked first.”

“F-Fine… I’m not sure. I liked hearing your excitement from it, and I suppose the taboo nature makes it more alluring, but I felt bad when your skin became red, which is why I didn’t do it for long. Perhaps my reaction was due it being the first time, though, as I even felt a little guilty when I first had sex with you.”

“Maybe, yeah. Your careful nature is very attractive, however, you don’t have to worry when I consent because I’d let you know if you hurt me.” 

“I try, but I can’t help it sometimes.” Leaning down, Yusuke kissed Akira on the forehead. “I care for you deeply and would never wish to harm you.”

Delight shaped Akira’s lips and he brushed the back of his fingers over Yusuke’s cheek, gently stroking it. “You’re adorable.”

“E-Enough about me though. Did you enjoy being spanked? Your moans suggested you did, but I want to hear your thoughts on the matter.”

“Hm…” While he recalled that exact moment, Akira blushed. “I-I think I liked it, yeah. You’ve always been a gentle giant, so when you suggested it, I was rather surprised. You don’t even playfully slap or hit me, so you can imagine my shock a little bit. The thought of you breaking out of that temperament for sexual pleasure excited me, so when you actually started doing it, I felt achieved in some weird-perverted-sense, I guess.”

“I’m glad you found it pleasurable, although the term ‘gentle giant’ doesn’t sit well with me.”

“Sorry, but I think it fits you perfectly.” Akira softly moaned and snuggled against his partner, breathing onto his bare chest. “Let’s stay like this for a little longer, then we can shower…”

“Mm, I agree.” 

They continued to embrace, caressing or stroking one another to express their gentle love. It was pleasant, blissful to simply rest in each other’s arms, uninhibited and tranquil. The atmosphere replicated their emotions, peaceful and cozy, without a single doubt in mind.

~~~~~~~~~

Faint sunlight seeped through curtains, softly radiated and illuminated the room. The natural light caused Akira’s eyelids to twitch, and eventually, flutter open. A slight blur clouded his vision, so he slowly blinked it away. Every sense in his body began to awake, along with his mind. He felt some pressure on his chest and turned his head, only to see Yusuke nestled against him.

He seemed to be asleep, comfortable as his shoulders slowly rise and fall with each breath. Gentle rays of light cast upon his face, highlighting his beauty. His long yet well-maintained eyelashes, strong jawline and subtle Adam’s apple gave him a unique, alluring appearance, an attraction he was oblivious of. Admiring his partner, Akira shuffled to kiss him on the forehead, only to notice his eyes opening as he withdrew. 

“Ah, did I wake you...?” Akira’s voice came out tired, weary. “Sorry.”

“No, I’ve been awake for a while. I was merely resting with you.”

Shifting his hand from Akira’s bare chest, Yusuke rubbed the sleep from his eyes, a yawn trembling from his lips. 

“Sure…” Akira huffed and caressed his fingers over Yusuke’s naked shoulder. “Are you hungry? I’ll go make us breakfast.”

“Breakfast…? What about the leftovers from my birthday feast? We shouldn’t waste food.” 

“But leftovers are boring, especially after last night.” Akira pretended to pout, only for his eyes to light up in shock. “Oh, crap! Speaking of your birthday, I forgot to give you your last gift and feed you cake. I didn’t even sing you ‘happy birthday’...”

Yusuke paused, then a vibrant and energetic expression shaped his features. His eyes even sparkled with excitement. “...There’s cake?!”

“Yeah, I forgot to tell you I made one-”

“And you made it?!”

“M-Mm, I did.” Somewhat surprised by his lover’s elated energy, Akira chuckled. He then shuffled and sat up, using pillows to support his back. “Let me grab your gift, then we can continue this discussion.”

Yusuke sat up too, brushing a loose strand of hair away. “Okay.”

Pulling the blankets back, Akira crawled out of bed and rummaged through the closet, searching for a specific box. He eventually found it and returned to the bed, the mattress faintly squeaking under his weight. 

“Here.” He handed it to his partner. “It’s nothing big, but I wanted to buy something physical...and something to contrast all the lewdness.”

With care, Yusuke grabbed it and slipped his thumb under the lid. Akira keenly watched him, scratching his cheek. An amused smile then curled Yusuke’s lips as he pulled the lobster plushie out and gently squeezed it. 

“I-I know it’s a little childish, and that you don’t collect soft toys, however, I thought you might be interested since you like lobsters...” Growing shy, Akira averted his eyes. “H-Honestly, I would’ve bought you something better, but I was running out of time and didn’t want to only give you memories.”

“Memories are just as precious as physical gifts, Akira.” Yusuke’s expression lit up even more, brightened as he poked the lobster’s claw. “Thank you, this truly means a lot to me. It’s adorable, and I’ll be sure to sleep with it every night.”

His joy was infectious, caused Akira to grin. 

“I’m glad you like it.” With one of his hands, Akira brushed his hair back. “Now, we better get some food in us. Do you want to eat cake for breakfast?”

“Are you joking, or…?”

“No, I’m being serious.”

Yusuke’s eyes light up with absolute joy, the sun sparkling around him, as he threw, hurled himself towards Akira. 

“Agh!”

The mattress squeaked loudly, tired of their sudden movements. 

Arms tightly wrap around, almost suffocate Akira as Yusuke cradled his head. The full weight of his partner made it difficult to breathe, but he persevered by pressing his head into the bed, creating a slight gap of relief. 

“My love for you is eternal!” Yusuke hummed out in delight and rubbed his cheek against Akira’s head, into his hair. 

“...I-It’s going to be short-lived if you don’t get off my ribs…”

“Ah, sorry!” Yusuke elevated his body, allowing Akira to breathe, and supported his weight by digging an elbow into the mattress. “It’s just- when you suggested we eat cake for breakfast, it’s like the stars aligned for me!”

Akira couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, I’m glad my cake excites you so much.” He slid a hand onto Yusuke’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. “I love you with all my heart too, Yusuke.”

His words cause Yusuke to huff, to smile and he inched closer, pressing his lips against another pair. They united once more in a soft embrace, tender warmth enveloping them. The rhythmic, slow beats of their hearts synchronised as they did, brushing and tracing the outline of each other’s lips. Hot breath unified, caressed skin while their fingers enlace, entwine together, just like their emotions for one another. 

Their love was like a magnet, forever drawn together, captivated and connected. Whatever the future had in store for them, or the inevitable struggles of life, they would always remain side by side, ready to enjoy and bask in their relationship for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://elnierah.tumblr.com/ ( [My Fan-Fiction Blog](https://elnierah.tumblr.com/) )

**Author's Note:**

> My blog for those interested @ https://elnierah.tumblr.com/ ( [My Fan-Fiction Blog](https://elnierah.tumblr.com/) )
> 
> My Twitter for those interested @ https://twitter.com/Elnierah1 ( [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Elnierah1) )


End file.
